Arthur Versus Guinevere
by Gwinny
Summary: Arthur meets Guinevere in Primary School and they are not best friends will go through their school years. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Merlin belongs to the BBC and its creators.

Meeting 

Even though they'd been going to the same school for two years they'd never met. Arthur Pendragon was a school favourite and was requested to be in Mrs. Palmer's class for year 5. Guinevere Leodegrance had moved to Camelot in year 4 and while she was clever she was very shy and only had a couple of friends. She was not a teacher's favourite and therefore was never in class with Arthur until year 6. Arthur must have done something in year 5 to not be handpicked by Mrs. Palmer for year 6.

As a result Guinevere ended up being in class with Arthur and sparks flew from the moment they met. It all started in French class when after a test the teacher Madam Florence told the class that the highest results were that of Guinevere Leodegrance and Arthur Pendragon who got the same marks. Gwen could feel Arthur's glare from across the room she kept her head down refusing to react to his stare.

When she left class Arthur was waiting for her he grabbed her by her wrist and swung her around to face him.

'I don't allow anyone to be smarter than me especially not a girl, I'm going to take that test again just to show you that I'm smarter than you and Madam Florence will let me as I'm her favourite.'

'What if I'm smarter than you in other things?'

'You? I highly doubt that!'

'We'll just have to see won't we?'

'Yes we have all of year 6 to see who comes out on top but I warn you that I won't make it easy,' Arthur replied spitefully he had no intention of letting a girl beat him especially not a small socially inept girl.

'What did the gorgeous Arthur Pendragon want?' questioned Gwen's best friend Elaine.

'He didn't like it that I tied with him for first place in French and warned me that he was going to take the test again just to prove he was smarter than me it sounded like he was declaring war on me.'

'Wow what a sexist and Gwen I'd be worried if he said he was going to go after me.'

'Well I'm not afraid we're only competing academically and I know what my strengths and weaknesses are I'll just have to find out what his are and know what subjects I can beat him in and what I'll have to work hard in.'

'What are you good at Gwen?'

'I get high marks for History, Geography, English, Music, Art, Science, French, Politics and Dance. However, I get bad marks in Maths and PE it seems no matter how hard I try I just can't get good marks for them.'

'We'll have to find out what Arthur is good at look we can ask his friend Merlin I'm sure he'll be amused by Arthur and tell us.'

'Hey Merlin,' Elaine caught up with him as they were moving down the hallway back to their home room.

'Hi Elaine and Gwen, what are you up to?'

'Well Arthur has just told Gwen that he doesn't like being tied with a girl and he is going to make it his mission in year 6 to get better marks can you tell us what subjects he's good in and what he's rubbish at?'

'Sure he's really good in Math, Science, PE, History, Politics and French. He's rubbish in English, Geography, Music, Art and Dance. He's really, really bad at English he hates writing.' Merlin snickered at this because he was good at English and Arthur hated that he was better than him in a subject.

Gwen thought about this and knew that she couldn't compete with him in Math or PE as these were her worst subjects. But he couldn't compete with her in English as that was her top mark. The other subjects were secondary subjects so they didn't count too much but she knew he would still compete with her in those subjects. They returned to their home room which was with their class teacher Mr. Morgan. Gwen liked her new teacher he was funny and he always listened whenever you had a problem. Gwen sat with Elaine and Arthur with Merlin as the desks were lined in rows of two.

'How was French who got the top marks?' questioned Mr. Morgan.

Gwen and Arthur put up their hands and Mr. Morgan raised his eyebrows it seemed that Arthur had met his match in Guinevere. Good thought Mr. Morgan it should take Arthur down a peg or two to realize that he couldn't be at the top of everything.

'Well that's interesting you both tied for first place?'

Gwen nodded her head and Arthur glared at her once more. Mr. Morgan could see the animosity that Arthur felt towards Gwen and thought that this year 6 class was going to be entertaining to say the least. Then he announced what he knew would make Arthur even more competitive with Gwen.

'This is an awards sheet,' Mr. Morgan explained holding it up, 'every time you get an A in a subject you get an award sticker for that subject. If you are on a school team you get an award sticker and if you volunteer throughout the school you get a sticker. They will be awarded every half term so I expect you all to work hard. These sheets will be displayed in the classroom so you can take pride in yourself.'

Arthur sat up suddenly and paid attention to this and was already formulating how many stickers he could get and what he could beat Guinevere in. Gwen was staring at her teacher eagerly knowing that she could volunteer for as many positions as she could during her lunchtime and playtime.

Gwen raised her hand, 'Mr. Morgan what can we volunteer for?'

'Good question Gwen, you can volunteer as a reading buddy for the younger children work at reception while the secretary goes for lunch and as a library volunteer.'

Gwen decided that she would do all three while Arthur rolled his eyes he would never do those volunteer positions.

Arthur then raised his hand

'Yes Arthur,'

'Will we get them for intermurals as well as school sport teams?'

'Yes you will and if your team wins you get another sticker underneath saying champion.'

Gwen groaned PE had never been her forte unlike Arthur who was one of the top athletes of the school and played for the school basketball and volleyball teams. However, intermurals sounded like fun and she did enjoy basketball.

'Right moving on its now time for English we'll be studying novels this term and you will have to write a report on each novel.'

Arthur looked down at his desk he hated English it was a subject he was terrible at and no doubt that Miss brain box over there was brilliant at it. She looked like the type who would always have her head buried in a book. He turned to look at her and caught her looking at him with a smug smile.

'Merlin what did you tell Gwen when we were coming to class?' he questioned his friend.

'She asked what subjects you were good in and what you were not so good at.'

'What did you tell her?'

'The truth.'

'Merlin! You told her I was rubbish at English that's why she's sitting there with that smug look.'

'Arthur why are you freaking out just because a girl got the same mark as you.'

'I won't let myself be beaten by a girl I have to get top marks no matter what. You know what my father is like.'

'Well I have some news you might like. While Gwen asked what you were good at I found out what she was good at and what she isn't so good at.'

'Brilliant work, Merlin so tell me what is little miss brain box good and bad at?'

'She gets high marks for History, Geography, English, Music, Art, Science, French, Politics and Dance. She gets low marks in Math and PE. According to Elaine she hates Math and is really terrible at it.'

'Well it seems that we can compete with each other in most subjects so that is what we'll do.'

'Arthur you can't be cruel to her she's shy and quiet don't be nasty.'

Arthur just ignored him as he'd already decided that he was going to show her that he was better in other ways other than academically.

'Arthur and Merlin this is not discussion time is there something you'd like to share with the class?'

'No sir,' they both replied.

'Well your little conversation just cost you your morning break as you will spend it writing out the school rules.'

'Sir!' they both protested.

Arthur looked over at Gwen and saw a smile playing over her lips.

'Mr. Morgan Gwen is laughing at me I think she should have to stay in as well.'

'No, Arthur she won't be she wasn't the one who disrupted the lesson.'

Arthur glared at her once more and she even had the cheek to wave goodbye to him at break time.

'Sir she's making fun of me again,' protested Arthur.

'Sit down and write out the school rules and leave that girl alone.' Mr. Morgan returned in a bored voice. He was privately thinking that he'd never seen Arthur so affected by a girl before and was doing his best to get her into trouble as well.

Arthur sat down with a sulky set to his lips and copied out the school rules over and over again during the twenty minute break that they had. He thought just wait until lunchtime I'm going to get her for making me have to do this and miss my break time. His lips then curved into a smile as he thought of all the different ways he was going to embarrass her.


	2. Chapter 2

Laughing

Gwen returned from her break and groaned at the thought of Math. No matter how hard she tried she just couldn't understand it and she was embarrassed by the fact that she still didn't know her times tables. She could do up to her sixes and she knew her nines and tens but she struggled with her sevens, eights and twelves.

Mr. Morgan began doing the times table drills where he would ask a question and then point at a student for them to answer. Gwen broke out in a cold sweat please don't ask me please don't ask me. Then the worst thing happened.

8 times 8 and he pointed at Gwen. Gwen froze for a moment and thought in her head. Then she answered 66. Arthur laughed and Gwen felt her cheeks burning he must think she was an idiot.

'Arthur Pendragon!' shouted Mr. Morgan, 'I will not have someone laughing at another student-get out of my class!'

Arthur stood up and threw a hateful look at Gwen she was after all responsible for him being kicked out of class.

'Where do you want me to go?' he questioned in a quiet tone.

'You can go to Mrs. Palmer's class and explain to her why you have been kicked out of class!'

The rest of the class just gaped at what was going on the girls felt for Gwen and couldn't understand how Arthur could be so hateful towards her. Gwen was a quiet lovely girl and Arthur had never been so nasty to anyone before. Merlin couldn't believe what had come over Arthur and he knew that if Arthur's father found out what he had done to poor Gwen he would be punished for a very long time.

At the end of the lesson Arthur came back with Mrs. Palmer in tow, 'Arthur isn't there something you need to say to Gwen.'

'I'm sorry I laughed at you,' he said with his words but his eyes gave him away they showed that he wasn't sorry and was proud of what he'd done.

Gwen looked down and didn't respond to him at all and left the classroom to go for lunch. She quickly caught up with her friend Elaine.

'I can't believe Arthur would be so horrible!' she expressed with sympathy.

'He hates me Elaine all because of one silly test he's going to make my life hell.' Gwen responded despondently.

'I've been in class with him since reception and I've never seen him act so horribly especially towards a girl!'

'I must just bring out the hatred in him when he apologized I could tell he didn't mean it he said the words but his eyes showed me that he regretted nothing.'

'Gwen, Gwen..' shouted Merlin down the hallway and ran to catch up with them.

'I can't believe what he did to you and I'm going to make sure his father finds out and then he'll be in for it.'

'No Merlin that will just make him worse he'll think that I've told his father and he'll find some other way to make me pay.'

'Look out Gwen don't let him bully you you've got to learn to stand up to him and give it back to him,' suggested Merlin who then walked past her to join Arthur at a table in the dinner hall.

Gwen made sure she sat at the furthest table away from him and she ate her lunch in peace when they went outside he still left her alone and Gwen was able to breathe easier now she just had to get through the rest of the afternoon.

The afternoon passed without any dramatics through History and Art. History was her favourite subject and she enjoyed the lesson on Queen Elizabeth I and when any questions were asked she was the first to answer them. She felt Arthur looking at her but this time not with hatred but with a grudging admiration for how well she did in this subject.

Gwen was glad when the day ended and she trudged through the school grounds to her home which was just behind the school. She thought back to the day's events and hoped that tomorrow would be better.


	3. Chapter 3

How Could They?

When Gwen arrived in class the next morning she was ready for battle she wouldn't let Arthur Pendragon walk all over her. She knew something was wrong straight away when she sat down in her desk and found that it was no longer her desk.

Mr. Morgan spoke up, 'I've decided that you should not be allowed to sit with your friends for the school year. Therefore you will be sat boy girl and will be moved every month as to allow you to get to know each other better.'

Gwen looked around in horror at the boys in the class she was shy and introverted she didn't want to sit next to any of the boys in the class. Well maybe Merlin he was nice and appeared to be kind.

'When I call your name you will sit down at your desk.'

'Guinevere Leodegrance.'

Gwen moved quickly to her desk and was dreading who she was going to be sitting next to. Then a thought struck her…'No, no..he wouldn't…he couldn't not after yesterday.'

'Arthur Pendragon.'

Oh no he did he had made Arthur sit beside her she would have to put up with him for the whole month of September. She would pray for October to come quickly. Arthur stood up and sat down at his desk refusing to look at Gwen who had edged her seat as far away from him as possible.

After Mr. Morgan had rearranged the class he looked at Arthur and said, 'I expect you to get along with the person sitting beside you and you will work with them as your partner in all of your projects.'

Gwen's mouth dropped open the teacher seriously thought that Arthur and her would be able to work together. He was a hateful boy who she knew would do everything to ruin her work. Arthur couldn't believe he'd been paired with little miss brain box and knew that she would hate working with him almost as much as he would with her.

In English Arthur was bored with reading his book and he turned to look at Gwen. Her curly hair was distracting him and he was angry at himself for wanting to touch her. He reached out and wrapped some curls around his hand and tugged hard.

'Ouch!' Gwen cried out.

'You know you look like something that went through the hedge backwards with all that wild hair.'

'Let go of me you asshole!' Gwen shouted and backed up her sentence by hitting him across the head with her hardcover book.

Arthur could feel his ears ringing and couldn't believe quiet Gwen had hit him.

'Guinevere Leodegrance,' came Mr. Morgan's shocked voice.

'Did you just hit Arthur?'

'Yes sir.'

'Why?'

'Because he's an asshole.'

The whole class gasped and looked at Gwen they couldn't believe that shy quiet Gwen had just told the teacher that Arthur was an asshole.

It took Mr. Morgan a second to respond, 'Gwen you can't hit somebody and you certainly can't swear in the class get back to work.'

Arthur jumped out of his seat, 'Sir you can't just let her get away with it!'

'No doubt you said something nasty to Gwen to get such a reaction. Maybe I should find out what it was?'

Arthur sat down sulking if he'd had hit Gwen and called her a name he'd have been punished. But sweet little Gwen got away with it. It wasn't fair.

Arthur bent down to her ear and whispered, 'I'm going to get you little girl for what you did.'

'Oh I'm shaking in my boots,' she responded with in a bored tone.

'You should be!'

With this Gwen hit him with her book again.

'Sir she's hitting me again.'

'I didn't see it. Did you Elaine?'

'No sir.'

Arthur then realized that Mr. Morgan was going to take Gwen's side but he remembered that he was Madam Florence and Mrs. Palmer's favourite so if she did anything in French or Science she would get into trouble. There he had two subjects to look forward to feeling better Arthur sat back and picked up his boring book once more.

At break time Gwen watched Arthur tell Merlin something in a grumpy tone and Merlin looked quickly at her before laughing. Gwen went red at the thought that Arthur was making fun of her and Merlin was laughing at her. But then Merlin jogged over to her and was breathing hard from his laughter.

'Gwen, Gwen I have to tell you this it's so funny. You know how Arthur wanted to re take the French test to get better marks than you. Well he didn't he got lower than before and Madam Florence told him that is the mark that he is going to receive. So because of his own stupidity you have got a higher mark than him in French…I can't stop laughing.'

Gwen smiled then laughed and looked at Arthur who was glaring at her and she knew he was planning to do something. She hoped it wasn't laughing at her in Math again that had been so embarrassing getting the answer wrong in front of the class. She was doing her best to learn her times tables practicing for hours at home but she still couldn't remember her sevens and eights. This then made division hard for her as well.

When they returned to class Mr. Morgan announced that they were having a times table test. Gwen groaned and thought she had to concentrate hard to do well on the test. She sat down at her desk and looked at the questions carefully. When Mr. Morgan told them to begin Gwen answered all the questions she knew and then went back to the hard ones. Arthur had finished and had leaned back in his chair he then began to hum and bang his pencil against his thigh. Gwen turned to glare at him and he just smiled back to let her know that he knew he was annoying her. Gwen tried to block him out but then he stabbed her with his pencil. She just ignored him so then he started to rummaging through his desk and tapping his pencil once more.

'Time's up,' announced Mr. Morgan.

Gwen looked down at her test and realized she hadn't even answered half of the questions because of Arthur she glared at him.

'Swap your tests with your partner and mark each other's.'

Gwen had to take out her times table card to mark Arthur's which were all right. Arthur marked Gwen's test and wrote at the top _Why didn't you answer all the questions? Are you really that stupid that you don't know your easy times tables even my eight year old sister knows them._ Gwen looked away from him with tears in her eyes she couldn't help it she worked really hard and she still struggled. He had distracted her while she was trying. Why did he have to be so nasty?

Gwen put up her hand, 'Sir would you like to see what Arthur wrote on my test?'

Mr. Morgan sighed and Arthur tried to get the paper out of Gwen's hands and destroy what he'd written. He hadn't realized that she would show the teacher but he now regretted what he'd written. Arthur managed to rip it out of Gwen's hands and ripped it up.

'Arthur that's not going to do any good you must have written something really hateful as Gwen is almost in tears.'

Arthur hadn't seen that as Gwen had turned away from him and now he really felt bad.

'Sir, can I move to another seat?' questioned Gwen.

'Just for Math,' replied Mr. Morgan, 'swap with Elaine.'

Merlin greeted Gwen with warmth and questioned her, 'what did Arthur write?'

'He said I was stupid and that even his little sister knew her times tables and even though he is probably right it hurts. I try my best and I still struggle with it.'

'Wow that is really horrible listen I'm good at Math and I can help you if you like. We'll have you up to Arthur's level in no time.'

'That would be great thanks Merlin.'

'You can repay me by helping me in History- I'm dire at History and I know it is one of your best subjects.'

'Sounds like a good deal.'


	4. Chapter 4

P.E

Gwen had been dreading PE while she wasn't awful at it the fact that Arthur was really good at it had Gwen hesitating. They got changed in the changing rooms and came out to the hall. The PE teacher Mr. Brown explained that they would be doing volleyball for this half term. Gwen groaned she could never hit the ball correctly when she served and she was too small to jump up to the height of the net to spike the ball.

They started warming up by following Mr. Brown's example and then they had to run around the hall to warm up their legs. As Gwen was jogging she noticed Arthur looking at her with a strange expression on his face. She then followed his eyes down and realized he was staring at her breasts. She'd developed early and was usually able to hide it under her baggy school uniform but she couldn't hide it in PE. She covered herself with her arms quickly and Arthur grinned at her.

Mr. Brown asked them to come back and sit down while he explained what they were going to do today.

'Right the first thing we're going to do is to learn how to serve correctly.'

'I'll demonstrate how to serve correctly with Merlin.'

Merlin stood up and stood beside the teacher with the volleyball.

'First you place the ball in your non writing hand so you can steady it then with your writing hand curl it into a fist with your thumb placed flat over your finger then hit the ball evenly from underneath taking care not to hit it with your knuckles.'

'Merlin you serve it to me and I'll catch it you can tell that it is served correctly because the ball should go straight ahead. You will get into your sitting partners and serve to each other.'

The class stood up and Arthur went to get the ball so he could serve to Gwen he had a plan he was going to serve the ball in all different directions so she would have to run to catch it. He went back to Gwen and noticed that there was a significant height difference and that she would have to serve really high in order for him to catch it.

'I'll serve first,' said Arthur and he hit the ball as hard as he could to Gwen's right side. She had to run to catch it but she missed.

'You did that on purpose!' exclaimed Gwen who knew that Arthur was brilliant at volleyball so he was purposely serving to the side to make her run.

'I don't know what you're talking about,' replied Arthur, 'it's your turn now.'

Gwen knew she wasn't very good at serving and Arthur was really tall so she would have to serve really high. She hit the ball but it went straight up instead of towards Arthur and she had to catch it quickly to not stop the ball from hitting her in the face. Arthur burst out laughing and she threw it and hit him in the face with it. Blood gushed out of his nose and then Gwen was laughing.

'Bet you didn't think I was good at serving the ball but it turns out I'm good at throwing don't you think?'

'What is going on here?' demanded Mr. Brown who rushed towards them.

'Arthur was being nasty to me so I hit him in the face with the ball' answered Gwen honestly.

Arthur was too busy holding his nose with his shirt to stop the bleeding to answer the teacher. Merlin rushed over to help his friend but he was smothering a laugh at what Gwen had done.

'Merlin please get some tissues and an ice pack from the office.' Merlin rushed out to get the items.

'Gwen come here, what is this about this isn't like you.'

'He's being so nasty to me and he was laughing when I couldn't serve he was also hitting the ball all over the place so I would have to run after it.'

'You can't hurt people you will have to stay in during your lunch time and write lines while your parents will be contacted to tell them what you've done. This stops now!'

Gwen didn't care about missing her lunch it had been worth it but she didn't relish the thought of her parents finding out they'd ground her for sure. She looked back at Arthur and thought hopefully I broke his nose! Gwen went to get changed while they were sorting out Arthur when she came out Elaine told her that Arthur had to go to hospital because Mr. Brown thought that Arthur's nose was broken.

'Good!' exclaimed Gwen 'I hope I broke it the nasty jerk deserved it.'

They returned to class and Mr. Morgan asked where had Arthur gone?

Elaine put up her hand.

'Sir Gwen and Arthur were fighting in PE. Arthur was being nasty so Gwen hit him in the face with the ball and Mr. Brown thinks she might have broken his nose. He's been taken to hospital.'

'Guinevere!' exclaimed Mr. Morgan in shock at what she'd done.

Gwen did show any remorse and said, 'I have to write lines at lunch and Mr. Brown is going to call my parents.'

'This is not like you, you are a top student and you are letting Arthur get to you. You should just ignore him.'

'I can't ignore him no matter how hard I try he finds a way to get to me. I'm not sorry. He deserved it.'

'Gwen I'm warning you now that if another situation like this happens again you will be excluded and that is something you don't want on your record especially in your last year of Primary School. Right you can sit down and write your lines.'

'What do you want me to write?' questioned Gwen.

'You can get a dictionary and copy out the word responsibility and its meaning one hundred times you will also write a letter of apology to Arthur,' knowing that it would be painful for Gwen to do.

Gwen got a dictionary and began to do her lines which she didn't mind but writing a letter of apology. That would be hard she would have to find a clever way to word it so it was a letter of apology but without saying sorry. It took her half an hour to write her lines while she ate her lunch. She handed in her lines to Mr. Brown and she now had to write her letter to Arthur.

_Arthur, _

_I know that I hit you in the face with the ball in PE and probably broke your nose. I'm supposed to say I'm sorry so that is it. Hopefully your face won't swell to the size of the volleyball and you should turn some interesting colours. Hope to see you in school soon. _

_Gwen _

There she had written her letter of apology. She hoped he wouldn't be out of school too long as she couldn't wait to find out if she had indeed broken his nose and see the way his nose would be all swollen and bruised. She could then make fun of his face the same way he made fun of her hair.

The rest of afternoon passed happily for Gwen as she didn't have Arthur beside her annoying and distracting her.

When school was over Mr. Morgan went into Mrs. Palmer's classroom and told her what Gwen had done.

'I've known Arthur since he started this school and I've never known him to be so nasty especially towards a girl,' commented Mrs. Palmer.

'Gwen doesn't back down from him no matter how hateful he is and when I had her writing lines she wasn't the least remorseful for what she did in fact she thinks he deserved it.'

'Mark my words there are powerful sparks between those two and you know what they say that boys always pick on girls that they like just to get their attention. That is clearly what Arthur is doing but in all the wrong ways. He is going to go after her with vengeance now.'

'We'll have to keep a close eye on them. I wonder if she did break his nose we'll have to ask Gary when he gets back from the hospital.'

Just as they were talking about him the teacher returned from the hospital.

'Did she break his nose?'

'Yes she did and it is right in the middle of his nose his father is furious and demands that Gwen be excluded. I then explained what Arthur had been doing to Gwen and he took back what he said about Gwen. Apparently Arthur's father had no idea what had been going on and now Arthur has been grounded as I imagine Gwen will be.'

The teachers were right both Gwen and Arthur had been grounded by their respective parents who couldn't understand that their children could be capable of what they'd done.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Thanks for the lovely reviews sorry that this chapter is so long.

Sympathy

Arthur did return to school the next day with the bridge of his nose taped up and his face was an interesting colour of purple and yellow. He was still mad at Gwen not only for breaking his nose but because he'd been grounded by his father. His only hope was that she'd also been grounded for her actions.

The bell rang and they went into class and sat down in their desks.

'Gwen isn't there something you'd like to give Arthur?' Mr. Morgan questioned.

Two tight slaps thought Gwen and this caused her to smile 'of course Mr. Morgan,' replied Gwen meekly not giving away what she was thinking and passed Arthur her letter of apology.

Arthur opened the letter and his eyebrows rose as he read it and realized that it wasn't a letter of apology at all but more a letter of gloating. He would not rise to the bait though as he'd promised himself to try and get along with her to make his father happy.

'Thanks Gwen,' Arthur said after reading her letter.

'Good now that it is all settled let's see if we can get on with our lessons and I expect the both of you to be on your best behavior.'

Gwen and Arthur made silent promises that they would just ignore each other as this was the best plan of action. However, they did have to speak to each other when working as partners but they seemed to act civil towards each other.

Arthur did find one benefit to having his nose broken and that was all the girls wanted to take care of him and were eager for his attention. He found himself wanting the girl who had broken his nose to pay attention to him but she was just ignoring him. He had pushed her away and for some reason he just wanted to start yelling at her.

As they were getting ready for Math Arthur caught Gwen's hand as she got up to move seats. Gwen looked at him stunned.

'I'm sorry for making fun of you in Math why don't you stay here and I'll help you?'

'No thanks,' said Gwen pulling her hand away violently, 'Merlin is helping me and he is much nicer than you.'

Arthur sent a vicious glare at Merlin across the room and Merlin wondered what Gwen had said to make Arthur glare at him. Gwen was working well with him and she had now learnt all her sevens and next they would work on her eights. Gwen was helping him with history as he was hopeless with the royal linage and this was what they were working on.

Gwen came towards him smiling and Merlin leant into her and asked, 'what did Arthur say to you because he is glaring at me right now.'

'He asked me to stay and that he'd help me in Math but I told him no as I like working with you, you are so much kinder than him.'

No wonder Arthur had glared in his direction but didn't Arthur hate Gwen? If he truly hated her he would be glad for her to move away from him. It seemed that Arthur didn't really hate Gwen after all but Gwen sure did hate Arthur. Gwen was starting to enjoy Math with Merlin's help she was getting better and better with each test. She just hoped she'd be able to get an A so she could rub Arthur's nasty comments in his face.

Half term was quickly approaching and Arthur and Gwen were working twice as hard to make sure they could beat each other. With the silence between them the teacher's were even commenting on how determined the two students were. Gwen also did a lot of extracurricular activities such as volunteering in the library, being a secretary and a reading buddy. Arthur had joined the volleyball and basketball teams and had also become a reading buddy much to the surprise of everyone including the teachers. He was actually enjoying being a reading buddy as he liked the children he worked with. This softened Arthur in Gwen's eyes as she liked watching him with the children.

Today was the tell tale day they would receive their awards for each subject they got an A in. Gwen tied back her hair with her favourite ribbon and went to school early as she was eager to get into class so she could carefully go through her work so that she wouldn't be surprised at not getting an award. She knew she wouldn't get them in Math and PE but knew Arthur would get them in this subject. She also didn't belong to any school teams unlike Arthur but she did volunteer more than him. She was getting more and more anxious with each moment that passed.

Then the bell rang and Mr. Morgan took the register before taking them to the hall for the awards ceremony. Arthur looked over at Gwen and was hoping that she hadn't beaten him she did volunteer more than him but he was on the school teams. They went through the subjects and Gwen was happy with what she got she got award stickers for Science, English, History, Geography, Art, Music, Dance, French and Politics. She also got award stickers for reading buddies, librarian and secretary.

Arthur got them for Math, PE, Science, History, Politics, French, Geography which he'd worked really hard in, reading buddies, volleyball and basketball. He realized Gwen had beaten him by two awards because she was good in the secondary subjects. Gwen looked over at him and smiled a little smile which made him see red. The class carried their award sheets back to class and handed them back to Mr. Morgan who clapped when Gwen handed hers in and clapped when Arthur handed his in 'congratulations to both of you especially you Gwen let's see how it turns out at Christmas.'

They sat down together and did their work quietly during English but Arthur was determined he was going to get Gwen during break time. As the bell rang Gwen smiled happily to herself put on her coat and went outside. She didn't hear Arthur come up quickly behind her and pull on her hand to pull her around to face him.

'Come over here,' Arthur said in a cajoling tone.

He'd asked nicely so Gwen went with him around the side of the school building.

'What Arthur?'

He reached up and pulled the ribbon out of her hair.

'I don't like your hair up and I especially don't like you beating me.'

'I don't see what my hair has to do with you and I'm glad I got better than you give me my ribbon back.'

'Make me.'

Arthur reached his arm up knowing that Gwen would never be able to reach her ribbon so she punched him in the stomach but he just laughed.

'Was that supposed to hurt?' Arthur laughed at her 'you're too tiny to cause any damage.'

'Well I did manage to break your nose so I did some damage there.' Gwen replied.

Arthur saw the battle light come into her eyes and shifted so that when her knee lifted she hit his leg. Gwen shouted with frustration, 'Give it back!'

'No I think I'll keep it to remind myself that I have to always work hard to do better than you.'

Gwen reached up to slap him but he held both of her hands in one of his hands. As he was doing this Mrs. Palmer came round the corner it was unfortunate for Arthur that he was caught holding Gwen and was bent over her.

'Arthur Pendragon! What are you doing to poor Gwen? Let that girl go this instant!'

'I was just teasing her I was holding her wrists to stop her from slapping me.'

'And why would Gwen want to slap you?'

Gwen was just quiet she wanted her ribbon back but Arthur had really hurt her when he had gripped her wrists. She knew that he hadn't held her cruelly or in a hard grip but he was a lot stronger than her and had bruised her wrists.

Arthur remained silent as he knew that he'd really crossed the line by holding Gwen's wrists and he could see the bruises that were already begin to form on her wrists. He hadn't meant to hurt her physically. He just wanted to let her know that he wasn't give up on doing better than her academically. He'd pulled out her ribbon because he liked to see her curls tumbling down to her shoulders and didn't want to see them all tied up.

'I'm waiting for an answer!' demanded Mrs. Palmer.

They both remained silent and Mrs. Palmer brought them back into the middle of the playground. By this point Gwen was crying mainly from the pain in her wrists. Arthur was looking down at the ground and trying to avoid everyone's gaze.

'Elaine,' Mrs. Palmer called.

Elaine came rushing over immediately.

'Please take Gwen to first aid her wrists need to be looked at and place an ice pack on them.'

'Arthur Pendragon we are going straight to the Headteacher's office and I wouldn't be surprised if you were excluded for your actions. How you could hurt her I don't know. I know Gwen is competing with you but that is no excuse for physical violence and especially towards a girl who is half your size.'

Arthur hung his head in shame he was feeling bad for what he'd done and now he was going to get excluded over a stupid ribbon. Why hadn't he just given it back? Why did it mean so much for him to have it? He was stood outside the headteacher's office as Mrs. Palmer went inside to explain what had happened.

Arthur was then called inside the office Ms. Waeland was a fierce headteacher and Arthur had always been a little intimidated by her she ruled the school with an iron fist. Arthur sat down in the chair across the desk from Ms. Waeland who looked shocked.

'Arthur you are an exemplary student and have always been kind to others why are you so determined to hurt Guinevere Leodegrance?'

'I didn't mean to hurt her.'

'So holding her wrists painfully hard and being bent over her in a threatening position isn't meant to hurt her?'

'I wasn't holding her hard and I was only bent over her because she is so tiny and I'm so much taller than her to talk to her.'

'Why were you fighting with her?'

'I pulled her ribbon out of her hair and she was trying to get it back off of me.'

'You were fighting over a ribbon? Why didn't you just give it back?'

'I don't know,' Arthur replied in a sulky tone.

'Please go get Guinevere Leodegrance and bring her to my office,' asked Ms. Waeland to her secretary. 'I believe she's in first aid,' said the headteacher with her eyes on Arthur's.

Gwen walked into the office and noticed that Arthur was already there Gwen was scared that they were both going to get excluded. Why couldn't he just leave her alone? She'd tried ignoring him and that hadn't worked now he'd really hurt her.

'Gwen sit down please.'

Gwen took the chair next to Arthur and moved it over to the end of the desk this silent statement said more to the headteacher and Arthur than anything she was about to say.

'Gwen can I please look at your wrists?' Ms. Waeland asked.

Gwen unwrapped the bandages and could clearly see Arthur's fingerprints in the bruises that were around her wrists. The headteacher gasped as she saw the damage to Gwen's wrists.

'Arthur what do you have to say?'

'I'm sorry I truly am sorry I never meant to hold your wrists so tight.' Arthur apologized sincerely.

Gwen glared at him but could see that he was sorry but she thought he was probably sorrier about being caught rather than over what he had done.

'Gwen what would you like to happen?'

'I just want my ribbon back.' Gwen replied, 'It means a lot to me it was my mother's and now she is dead it is one of the only things I have left of her.'

Arthur flinched at her words no wonder she'd fought him for it.

'Arthur you have a choice give Gwen back her ribbon and receive an in school suspension of three days or if you don't give it back you will be excluded for a week which will go on your permanent record.'

'Here Gwen here is your ribbon… oh no.'

Arthur had reached into his trousers pocket for Gwen's ribbon where he had placed it when they were coming off the playground.

'Ms. Waeland I had it right here in my pocket I don't know where it is it must have fallen out of my pocket please I'll go and find it.'

'Arthur are you sure or don't you care that you're about to be excluded.'

'No miss no as soon as I was holding Gwen I was going to give her back the ribbon I had taken.'

Gwen was looking at him alertly had he really been going to give it back? Or was he just saying it to stop himself being excluded.

'Arthur I want it back I want my ribbon back.'

'I'm sorry Gwen I must have dropped it I genuinely was going to give it back to you I'll go find it.'

'Arthur Pendragon you will do no such thing you will stay here while Gwen and her friend Merlin will go and look for it.'

Arthur didn't like the fact that Merlin could get along so easily with Gwen while he'd never tried to be overly friendly to her he didn't want his best friend getting any ideas about Gwen. He hoped that they found the ribbon or he was going to be in serious trouble. He watched Gwen get up and she threw him a glare that would have stopped traffic as she left the office.

Ms. Waeland took Gwen back to the class and explained to Mr. Morgan what had happened. He was stunned that Arthur would go to such lengths and appalled at what the boy had done.

'Merlin come here please.'

Merlin stood up and was taken out of the class with Gwen to explain to him what had happened.

'I wish for you to help Gwen search for her ribbon it is most likely in the playground or in the field please look carefully.'

Merlin reached for Gwen's hand and held it comfortingly 'come on Gwen let's go find your ribbon.'

They went outside and began their search for Gwen's precious red and gold ribbon. After half an hour had passed they still couldn't find it.

'I bet Arthur still has it' exclaimed Gwen 'he was probably just trying to get away with not being excluded by going outside to pretend he found it.'

Merlin thought carefully about his friend and since they couldn't find it anywhere in the yard maybe Gwen was right. Merlin didn't understand his friend's actions towards this tiny and sweet girl why would Arthur want to hurt her? While Merlin was sure that Arthur hadn't intentionally hurt her wrists he'd spoken more than enough verbal abuse towards her. They both went back inside to Ms. Waeland who had been on the phone to Arthur's father which explained why Arthur had gone a shade whiter.

'Did you find it?'

'No we didn't we searched everywhere throughout the yard and couldn't find it,' replied Merlin as Gwen was too upset to respond.

'Arthur do you still have it and were just lying?' Ms. Waeland asked with suspicion.

'No I swear the last time I saw it I put it into my trousers pocket,' Arthur turned out his trousers pockets to prove that he didn't have it.

'Can I please go and search for it Ms. Waeland I'll look really carefully outside and inside.'

'Okay but take Merlin with you.'

Merlin and Arthur left together and this gave Merlin the chance to talk to his friend about what he had done.

'Arthur I can't believe what you did. How could you? Gwen is so sweet and she is even half your size how could you be so cruel?'

'I didn't mean to hurt her and I don't know why I just can't help myself from wanting to annoy her.'

Merlin thought that Arthur probably didn't even realize what he was saying. It was obvious that Arthur wanted Gwen's attention and was willing to do anything to get her attention.

'Well you can get her attention without having to hurt her and you should try to be kind to her.'

'Oh look I found it!'

The ribbon was underneath the benches by the coat pegs Arthur must have dropped it as he was being led to the office. As he picked it up he could tell it had been stepped on as it was all muddy and the edges had been torn.

Arthur returned to the office with Merlin in tow.

'Ms. Waeland I found it! It was underneath the benches but it is dirty and the edges frayed. Can I take it home to fix and wash it? I want to make it new again.'

'Gwen what do you think? Are you willing to trust Arthur to make amends by fixing your ribbon? He will still be serving an in school suspension.'

'Okay but I expect it back by tomorrow.'

'Right that has been sorted Arthur you will start by serving your suspension now and it will be done in my office. Merlin please go get Arthur's work and his books from the class and bring them back. Gwen you are free to go back to class.'

Gwen hoped that Arthur would stay true to his word and her ribbon would be as good as new. It would be a start for him to start making up for what he had done.


	6. Chapter 6

A New Start 

The next morning when Gwen entered the classroom she saw her ribbon tied around a tulip on her desk. True to his word Arthur had fixed her ribbon and it was lovely and clean. It was also sweet of him to tie it around a flower for her. The next three days were lovely and quiet as Arthur served his in school suspension she didn't even see him at break times as he wasn't allowed out for breaks.

The week after was half term so Gwen didn't have to worry about seeing him then either as they lived across town from each other. Arthur lived in the new posh part of town and Gwen lived in the old part of town.

When they returned back to school Gwen was happy because she knew that she would be moved away from Arthur. However Mr. Morgan had decided that they would stay sat together until they learnt to behave with each other. This was his form of punishment for both of them. When Arthur came and sat beside her again he was quiet and subdued as to not rile Gwen.

Mr. Morgan explained that they would be going on a school trip to a nature reserve to play a game of survival.

'The class will be split up into three groups you will each be an animal and be given tags which will represent lives. The groups will be carnivores, omnivores and herbivores. You will also have cards which will have to get stamps from different stations around the forest. The teachers will also represent different things such as disease, man and weather. If you come across disease or weather you will have to give up your life however you can plead to man to see if he will save your life or take it.'

Arthur and Gwen were thinking about this game and it sounded like great fun to each of them.

Mr. Morgan then continued 'to make it harder the fastest runners in the class will be the carnivores and they can take lives from the omnivores and herbivores. Omnivores can take lives from herbivores but the herbivores won't be able to take any lives as a result they will get a 15 minute head start. Whoever has the most lives and stamps will be the winner. As we are doing this in November you will have to be wrapped up warm.'

Arthur turned and grinned at Gwen as he knew as the fastest runner in the class he would most certainly be a carnivore while Gwen would definitely be an herbivore. Arthur would make it his mission to catch her all the time. Gwen as one of the slowest runners would have to be clever and hide as best as she could from him and the others. They both relished the challenge and would have to see who came out on top.

The day finally arrived when they were going on their school trip to Dean Forest to play their game of survival. The ranger explained the game to them again and that they would have two hours to complete and then two whistles would be blown and they would have to return to the cabin shelter. Gwen was made a rabbit and Arthur was made a fox. As it was announced that the herbivores would be off Arthur clasped Gwen's hand and whispered in her ear 'run rabbit run but I'm definitely going to catch up to you.'

Gwen just grinned at him and said 'I'll like to see you try see you back here in two hours and we'll see who's won.' Gwen and Elaine ran off as quick as they could into the forest and found two posts quickly and stamped them.

'We need to split up' remarked Gwen as she knew that the others had now been let loose and that Arthur would be determined to catch her. She heard someone coming towards her and she scrambled up a tree and hid in the branches. As she looked down she saw it was Merlin who was also a carnivore and she prayed that he didn't look up which he didn't he just moved away. Gwen jumped down as quietly as she could but ran into Mr. Morgan who was man.

'Oh please I'm just a defenseless bunny you don't want to kill me you need to protect me.'

'Is the fox trying to catch you?'

'Yes he is he is determined to get me.'

'Okay I won't take a life good job in convincing me.'

They then could hear Arthur coming towards them 'Gwen I know you came this way it's no good trying to hide!'

'Go and hide Gwen go up the tree and I'll stop him.' Mr. Morgan told her.

'Ah Arthur I'm man and I'm going to take two of your lives.'

'Mr. Morgan! Two of them I'll only have three left that's mean. I'm a fox and I need all my lives to get away.'

'Not a convincing plea so hand over the lives.'

Arthur grudgingly gave over two lives and he suddenly heard quiet snickering and knew that Gwen was close by. He looked around and knew she was hiding in one of the trees. He decided to pretend that he hadn't heard her and hide himself till she came out. Then he would have his chance of capturing her. What he didn't know was that as he was climbing up the tree Gwen had climbed down and run off. After about 10 minutes Arthur was cold and bored and figured she must be really quiet if she was still there. He got down and looked in all the trees and couldn't see her he'd been wasting his time while she'd run off.

This just made him want to catch her more. Gwen had collected all of her stamps but had lost most of her lives by being caught by other people and Mrs. Palmer who was disease. Her only chance was to plead with Mr. Morgan to give her more lives. She went off in search of him but was neatly surrounded by a group of people so she hid in a ditch she saw Elaine pass her and she grabbed her hand and pulled her down with herself. As they began to pass them they were both breathing hard so covered their mouths and noses to keep quiet. As Gwen was hiding she was suddenly lifted up and turned around by Arthur who was smiling.

'Ha finally caught you, you have to give me one of your lives.'

As he spoke the whistle went off and the game was over 'I'm not going to give you one of my lives you caught me just as the whistle went which means the game is over.'

'I caught you before the whistle went so you do have to give me one of your lives.'

Arthur realized that he was still holding on to Gwen and released her slowly as he didn't want to get into trouble again for holding her too tightly.

'I'm not going to give you one of my lives!' shouted Gwen.

'Right we'll just have to see what our teachers say,' replied Arthur.

They returned to the centre and sat down as soon as they did Arthur put up his hand.

'Yes Arthur,' said Mr. Morgan.

'Sir I caught Gwen a couple of seconds before the whistle blew and she says she won't give me one of her lives because the game was over.'

'No Gwen you'll have to give him one of your lives if he caught you before the whistle blew.'

'Oh okay,' said Gwen reluctantly she was now down to two lives.

They handed in their cards with their stamps which Gwen had all of them but she only had two lives. Arthur had only collected half of his stamps but had four lives thanks to Gwen's. After the cards had been counted and each student's lives counted it was announced that Gwen was the winner! Arthur couldn't believe it she'd beaten him again!

'So I've beaten you again…you must be really annoyed to keep getting beaten by a girl. What was it you said to me you'd never let yourself be beaten by girl and look it's happened twice. HA!'

Arthur breathed deeply through his nose not rising to Gwen's words because he knew he'd do something stupid and get into trouble again. He just kicked a metal pail on his way to the school bus.

He was now more determined than ever to beat her on their awards chart by Christmas.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I'm writing this the night before the Lancelot episode tomorrow. I HATE LANCELOT and don't want him back. He's going to ruin everything and (Spoiler alert) Gwen leaves Camelot. There is no happy ending in this episode so I think it's going to be tissues at the ready.

Getting Down and Dirty

After being beaten twice by Gwen Arthur was more determined than ever to beat her at the awards ceremony before the Christmas holiday. He threw himself into his school work and didn't have any time for his friends or anything else. When he wasn't at school he was studying or playing for the school teams. His friends started to comment on how a girl could cause so much distraction and what did Arthur care if Gwen beat him? That he was putting too much effort into this and should be outside playing football with the rest of them. But none of these arguments persuaded Arthur to give up on his goal of beating Gwen.

Gwen in the meantime knew of Arthur's studies and was working hard herself with Merlin to get better at Math. She now knew all of her times tables an accomplishment that she was proud of as it had taken her years to know all of them. As she knew her tables she was getting better at all the other areas in Math and knew that her grades would improve. When Arthur and Gwen sat with each other they did work well together as partners and even Arthur's writing skills began to improve by working with Gwen. Mr. Morgan then decided that Gwen could now stay with Arthur during Math. Arthur was satisfied with this decision as he didn't like her going off with Merlin. Gwen however wanted to stay with Merlin and voiced her opinion to the teacher.

'But sir Merlin and I work really well together and he has helped me so much wouldn't it be better if he continued to work with me.'

'No Gwen I think that now you understand Math better you can work with Arthur but Arthur I'm warning you not to make fun of Gwen or you will be removed from the class.'

'Yes sir I won't make fun of her.'

Gwen grumpily stayed next to Arthur for Math even though she wanted to be with Merlin. This made Arthur jealous as he wanted Gwen to be focused on him. To get her attention he tugged on one of her curls.

'Gwen, Gwen come on we need to work together.'

'Arthur keep your hands to yourself I don't know what your fascination is with my hair but leave it alone.'

'I just like your hair it makes you different from all the other girls.'

Gwen blushed at this she'd never have thought in a million years that Arthur would have said something that kind to her and she looked away from him.

'Okay but please leave my hair alone.'

They then worked happily together through Math and Arthur was impressed by Gwen's improvement because of Merlin. Maybe they could get along in Math fine thought Gwen who was also impressed with Arthur's patience.

It was once again the end of the term and both Arthur and Gwen were eager to receive their awards to see who had come out on top this time. After a long and painful listing of going through all the subjects, sports and volunteer awards they both counted what each other had gotten and this time it was Arthur who beat Gwen by one award. He was ecstatic with joy and pulled on one of her curls again.

'Ha beat you this time all because you can't do well in Math!' the instant the words were out of Arthur's mouth he regretted them he didn't mean to mock Gwen with her ability in Math she'd improved so much.

Gwen just turned away from him which told Arthur that he'd really hurt her. He went to apologise but Gwen had already moved out of the hall and asked the teacher to go to the toilets. Arthur had to find a way to apologise as soon as he could. He asked the teacher if he could go to the toilet as well but Mr. Morgan wasn't going to allow him unsupervised with poor Gwen.

When she came back to class Arthur could tell she had been crying and felt even worse for his taunts. He would just have to apologise at lunchtime. But when lunchtime came Gwen was out of the room like a shot and went straight to Merlin who hugged her. Arthur hated the fact that Gwen went to Merlin for comfort and protection.

Arthur headed over to them and Gwen moved away from Merlin and across the yard.

'Arthur I don't think Gwen wants to talk to you right now. How could you mock her in Math again she'd just started to gain confidence in the subject only to have you knock her back down again.'

'I know I know I didn't think and as soon as I said it I regretted my words I was just excited that I'd finally beaten her with the awards. The reason I was trying to speak to her was because I wanted to apologize.'

'I think you're going to have a hard time apologizing to her I can feel her glare from across the yard,' Merlin remarked and then both turned to look at Gwen who was indeed glaring at Arthur.

Arthur tried once again to approach her but she ran across the playing fields he followed her as he was much faster at running.

'Look Gwen I'm-'

'Whatever it is you have to say Arthur Pendragon I don't want to hear it are you going to give me another one of your hollow apologies. I know what you truly think about me and I've always been so forgiving because I have a kind nature. Well not anymore I always knew you were a nasty self centered boy since you challenged me at the beginning of the year. You just keep showing how awful you are and I forgive you. Not anymore!'

Gwen marched off and Arthur was stunned by the venom in her tone she truly meant it he was not going to be able to tell her how he really was sorry. He knew she would move away from him and he couldn't bear to have her across the classroom from him.

The bell rang and he reluctantly went back to class and sure enough Gwen had persuaded Mr. Morgan that she needed to move. She was now at the back of the class by herself with no one to sit beside her. Arthur was also told that he would be sitting by himself.

The next day Arthur realized how far Gwen was going to take her hatred. He'd always liked her hair and when he'd wanted her attention he'd tug on her gorgeous curls. When Gwen entered the classroom he was horrified. She'd cut her hair to her chin straightened it and put it up in a bun so tight it made him wince. She'd cut off all those beautiful curls just to spite him. How could she do something so drastic? When Arthur approached her she marched right up to him and said,

'You always liked my curls and I'm pretty sure that was all you ever did like about me so now that they're gone you have nothing to like about me anymore!'

'It was the only thing that made you pretty and you've ruined it so now you just look ugly!' replied Arthur spitefully.

Gwen just gave him a glare which should have made him drop dead on the spot and turned away to go and talk to her friends who commented on her hairstyle and how it made her look older and more sophisticated.

As year six carried on there was no give in the battle between Arthur and Gwen who took their hatred of each other to new levels. Arthur by mocking her at every turn about her appearance and the fact that her family lived in the poor part of town and even by going out with every last one of her friends just to annoy her.

Gwen in turn competed with him in sports and beat his team in intramural basketball of which she was the captain. Gwen's greatest revenge was that she was made a referee of the school sports teams and whenever the volleyball team played she would always make sure she was a referee. Whenever a call was up to the referee for the other team she would always call the ball out even if it was within the lines just to annoy Arthur. She didn't care if it meant that her school lost games as long as it ensured that Arthur lost.

This hatred of each other resulted in them having to take a lot of detention for their actions. They were frequently made to write lines on the board together. Sometimes the board was so high Gwen would have to stand on a chair and Arthur would subtly try to knock her over. The one time he tried this and succeeded Gwen picked up a dictionary and cracked him so hard over the head he saw stars. From that moment on he called her the walking dictionary. By the end of the year they had managed to get the maximum amount of awards on their cards and Gwen had even gotten them for Math and PE which riled Arthur to no end. Arthur was victorious though beating Gwen by three awards thanks to him playing on school teams.

Their rivalry had been so strong that even Gwen and Arthur's friends had to keep away from each other. Every time one of Gwen's friends went out with Arthur she never forgave them and she lost a lot of friends. No doubt that was part of Arthur's plan and she ended up with only Elaine as her friend. By the end of year six both of them were looking forward to attending Secondary School as they knew because they had completely different interests they would no longer see each other. Both blew a sigh of relief at this thought.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: I'm traumatized after last night's episode of Merlin I think that was the most evil thing Morgana has ever done. It did have my favourite Merlin quote ever:

'Chicken is good. Broth is nice. What do you know about necromancy?' – Merlin.

_Five Years Later_

Gwen loved Secondary School she'd made a lot of friends and was free to take the subjects that she was interested in. She also loved the fact that in five years Arthur had only been in her year seven French class and had left her alone.

Merlin and Elaine remained her best friends and tried to make Gwen go to parties with them but it was not something that Gwen felt comfortable with. She loved reading and would rather stay home and read a good book rather than go to parties. There was too much teenage drama for her that Gwen was far too mature for.

'Come on Gwen it's just one night surely you can tear yourself away from your books for just one night.' Elaine pleaded.

'I don't know it's just something I'm not comfortable with,' replied Gwen.

'I'll do your hair I've been dying to get my hands on those beautiful curls of yours.' Elaine enthused 'and I have just the perfect dress.'

Gwen was starting to warm to the idea of the party what would be the harm in going to one party with her friends. She'd never been to one and she should see what the big deal was about going to these parties.

'Oh okay then but just this once,' Gwen said with resignation.

'Right I'll come and pick you up at 6pm tonight,' Elaine nearly squealed with excitement.

'See you later then' said Merlin and Elaine together.

Gwen was humming happily to herself in the shower getting ready for tonight she washed her hair in her favourite floral shampoo and in her conditioner she made sure her hair was extra relaxed and loose so that Elaine could fashion it into any design she wanted to. As she stepped out of the shower and wrapped herself in her robe the doorbell rang she rushed downstairs and opened the door to Elaine and Merlin.

'Merlin! I didn't expect you to be here as well.'

'Elaine needed help carrying all of her makeup and hair products so she called on me.'

'Okay come on in then and let's get on with it.'

Elaine sat Gwen down in a chair in front of her and pulled out her hair dryer and straighteners.

'I've always wanted to straighten your curls ever since Primary School when you had long hair. I still can't believe you cut all your hair off because Arthur liked it.'

'How do you know he liked my hair?'

'Because he was forever playing with it and when he wanted your attention and couldn't get it he would pull on your curls.'

'Yes well that was a long time ago and now my hair is even longer than it was then and I no longer have Arthur pulling on my hair thank god!'

'I bet he still wants to,' laughed Elaine 'he watches you all the time whenever we are in the cafeteria together he watches you carefully as if he is watching your every action. You just seem to not notice.'

'She's right you know even when Vivien is sitting next to him if you are in the cafeteria he watches you. If you were to ever have a boyfriend I'm pretty sure he'd go mental and put a stop to it,' Merlin remarked.

'That's just your imagination and besides who would want to go out with me I'm not exactly beautiful.'

'Gwen! You have such a low image of yourself you're absolutely stunning with the right makeup and clothes instead of our uniforms you'll be show stopping beautiful,' Elaine said enthusiastically.

Elaine straightened Gwen's hair and it fell in glossy thick lengths to her waist and Elaine pinned the sides back with a beautiful purple hair clip to pull it away from Gwen's face. She then moved on to Gwen's makeup which they decided to keep simple. Purple eyeshadow, pink blush and a simple pink glossy lipstick which suited her skin tone.

Elaine pulled out the dress she was giving to Gwen, Gwen took one look and simply said, 'no.'

'Come on Gwen it will look stunning on you.'

'It is stunning on you but on me with my chest it will look like it's been painted on.'

'It's perfect for you the lavender colour will suit you and it will be nice to see in you in something that fits rather than those baggy clothes you insist on hiding underneath go try it on.'

'I'll try it on but I'm not making any promises,' insisted Gwen.

Gwen took the dress and held it up to herself in the mirror how was she going to wear this? Ever since she'd developed really early on she'd hidden herself underneath baggy clothes. Inside she was secretly excited to try on this ultra feminine dress but in another way she was terrified that if she wore it everybody would laugh at her. Gwen pulled the dress over her head and looked at herself in the mirror as she predicted it was really tight over her chest but it followed her curves down to where the dress ended on her thighs. Gwen looked in the mirror and smiled at herself Elaine was right the colour suited her and the dress did look really nice on her. She took a deep breath and came out of the bathroom.

Merlin's jaw dropped and Elaine smiled, 'Wow Gwen you look absolutely stunning every pair of male eyes will be locked on you,' commented Merlin.

'What did I tell you Gwen you look absolutely stunning now we need to find the shoes to match' said Elaine.

Gwen walked over to her closet and pulled out a pair of high heeled sandals that she'd worn to her cousin's wedding. She put them on her tiny feet and they flattered the dress and made her a little bit taller in height so she didn't feel so short.

'Perfect now we're ready!' exclaimed Elaine and Merlin.


	9. Chapter 9

Arthur Pendragon was bored out of his mind at another pointless party he was sick of these parties but Vivien insisted that he take her to every single party. It was always the same his friends would get drunk and Vivien would nitpick about what the other girls were wearing, their hair and makeup and how much better she was than them. He managed to successfully block out insisting whining. Why he ever thought about asking Vivien out was beyond him. He needed to tell her that it was over he knew she wouldn't take it kindly but he couldn't stand her anymore.

Suddenly he saw Merlin and Elaine walk in with a girl he didn't recognize she was extremely beautiful with thick, glossy hair and beautiful brown eyes. Her dress fit her like a second skin and the colour flattered her caramel skin tone. He suddenly realized that it was Guinevere Leodegrance. Who knew that underneath her baggy school uniform she was hiding such a lush and curvy body? He was suddenly overcome with the urge to punch all the men who were staring at her. He wanted to cover her up with his jacket and lead her away from this crowd so he could admire her alone.

He saw Gwaine approach her, 'I'm glad you could come,' he said offering her a cup of punch. Arthur didn't like that one bit he knew that Gwaine had asked Gwen out and she'd turned him down flat. As a result Gwaine had called her the ice princess and the name had stuck. Gwen was much more interested in her school work than going out on dates. Arthur had been glad that Gwen hadn't gone out on any dates with anyone he didn't want to think of her with anyone.

He had suspicions that Merlin wanted to be more than friends with her and might even have kissed her. Arthur liked Merlin he was after all wanted of his closest friends but he didn't want him anywhere near Gwen. He knew it wasn't fair for him to go out with girls while he was happy that Gwen didn't have anyone. He had to talk to her to find out why she'd come to this party and dressed so provocatively. He approached her carefully,

'Hello Gwen how are you?' he asked.

'I'm fine Arthur how is Vivien?' asked Gwen making a point that he should be with his girlfriend instead of talking to her.

'I want to talk to you.'

'What do you want to talk about?'

'Not here come outside with me.'

Gwen eyed him suspiciously whenever Arthur talked to her he usually found a way to insult her and was even downright nasty to her. She looked to Elaine who was nodding frantically. Elaine always knew that deep down these two were strongly attracted to each other no matter what they said or did. Merlin however shook his head as he was afraid of what Arthur would say and do to Gwen.

'Okay you've got 10 minutes of my time,' responded Gwen.

Arthur surprised her by reaching down and taking her tiny hand in his and led her outside to the garden. As Arthur held her hand Gwen felt a shiver of response shooting up her arm which made her blush. This was Arthur Pendragon the boy who had tormented her through Primary School how could she have such a strong reaction to him?

'This is far enough,' said Arthur having picked a spot around the side of the house where no one could see them it reminded Gwen of the time he'd hurt her and pulled out her ribbon. She hoped he wasn't about to be as nasty.

'Why are you dressed like a slut and with all that makeup?'

'I knew you'd find some way to be so _kind_ to me,' replied Gwen looking down at the ground why did he have to be so hateful. She'd wanted to look different and feminine and she didn't think she looked like the slut he thought she looked like.

'You can't talk what about your slut of a girlfriend her dress looks like it is going to fall off,' said Gwen feeling the familiar feelings of hatred towards him.

She was a fool to come out here with him she should have learnt by now that he had nothing kind to say to her. Gwen turned on her heel to go back to the house when Arthur reached out for her arm and pulled her back towards him.

'I'm sorry I didn't mean to say that you look amazing everyone is looking at you. I don't want them looking at you.'

Gwen looked at him amazement 'why don't you want them looking at me? It's not as if you should care.'

'But I do care Gwen.'

'You have a funny way of showing it by insulting me.'

'I don't know why I say such nasty things to you. You just seem to bring out the ornery side of me,' responded Arthur truthfully. But he knew the honest truth was that he wanted her he always had. He wanted her to himself and wanted her to look at him the way he looked at her.

Gwen fell silent and Arthur just stared at her and his gaze fell to her mouth, the soft, plump lips that had tempted and tormented him for years. He reached out and closed his hands around her arms and stroked carefully with his thumbs. He couldn't help himself-he just had to touch her.

'Who have you let kiss you, Gwen?' he asked feeling jealousy rising.

Gwen looked up at him stunned that he was holding her and asking her such personal questions. 'As if I'd answer such a question,' she said breathlessly.

Arthur cursed himself for wanting her he'd been so careful to not let her know how much he actually wanted her but he couldn't resist such a temptation. He bent his head and took her lips with his, softly taking her gently not wanting to scare her, his body was shaking with the effort to be gentle. Her mouth was tender and sweet and he could taste her inexperience. Her small hands fluttered against his chest…whether to push him away or clasp him closer he didn't know. Holding her wrists carefully he pulled them round his neck. His tongue entered her mouth and the sensation brought him pleasure like nothing he'd ever felt before. He'd wanted this for so long. Gwen's response was making his self-control crumble. She leaned into him and roamed her hands over his chest. Her touch was unbearable he didn't know if he was in heaven or hell.

He tore his mouth away from hers and was breathing harshly as he fought for self-control. He let go of her and she straightened her dress. After a long time she spoke not looking at him.

'I'm going back inside and don't follow me.' Gwen left him with quick strides into the house.


	10. Chapter 10

When Gwen had come back into the house Merlin and Elaine could see that she was visibly upset and knew that Arthur and Gwen had been fighting again. They could never understand how Arthur and Gwen would always fight despite the fact that they were very attracted to each other. Gwen had insisted that they leave the party and had left before Arthur had come back in. When Arthur went back inside he looked for Gwen and realized that she'd left.

Merlin had dropped Gwen and Elaine off and as Gwen was clearly upset Elaine insisted that she would spend the night at Gwen's. The first thing Gwen did was strip out of the dress and put on sweat pants and a bulky sweater she then removed all the makeup.

'Gwen what happened?'

Gwen just ignored her question but Elaine came behind her and stroked Gwen's hair.

'What's the matter what did he say to you?'

'Oh Elaine why am I so stupid to give him the benefit of the doubt every time?'

'What did he do?' Elaine asked again.

'He said I looked like a slut.'

'_**He didn't**_!'

'Yes he did but then when I tried to walk away he caught me by the hand and turned me back around and said sorry and told me he cared for me.'

'He has a funny way of showing he cares for you.'

'That's what I told him…and then…and then….'

'And then what Gwen did he hurt you?'

'No he kissed me.'

'Well it's about time!'

'What do you mean?'

'Gwen he's always fancied you why do you think he watches you all the time and gets annoyed when other men look at you or ask you out? It's because he wants you.'

'How could he treat me so badly if he liked me he's been an absolute devil to me?'

'You know what they say love and hate are two sides of the same coin.'

'No!'

'So what was it like?'

Gwen went silent and the image of Arthur appeared in her mind, his golden head bending over hers the pleasure of his kiss and hands on her body. Gwen shoved the thought away. He'd just been playing with her.

'It was okay.'

'Your silence and blush tell a different story. It's okay to enjoy a kiss even if it is from your mortal enemy,' laughed Elaine.

'It's just I was so surprised and I didn't even fight him I actually leaned into him and let him kiss me. I should have pushed him away. Now he's going to think that I like him.'

'Gwen was it your first kiss?' questioned Elaine. Gwen nodded her head in response.

'Well of course you're not going to push him away you were curious and it's obvious to a blind man that you're both attracted to each other. That was the reason for all those fights in Primary School it's just we were too young to recognize it.'

'Really?'

'Oh yes Arthur saw you and challenged you because he wanted you around him. The worst thing you ever did to him was when you cut off your hair. He was absolutely horrified and he even asked Merlin about why he thought you had to go so far?'

'I liked my new hairstyle but I got tired of it after a while and that's why I grew it out again and promised myself not to do such something drastic because of a boy.'

'Well why are you letting him call you a slut make you dress in sweats?'

'Show him tomorrow in school that his words have no effect on you dress sexy instead of your baggy uniform let's go and pick something out.'

Gwen smiled at this idea she liked the thought that she'd block out Arthur's comments and show him how little his words meant to her.

They picked out one of Gwen's blouses that she hadn't worn before because it was tight across her chest as a result the top two buttons wouldn't close. They used one of her uniform cardigans to go over the shirt but left it open to show more of Gwen's beautiful smooth skin. Instead of tights Gwen would just go bare legged under her skirt. Elaine insisted that she wear her court shoes with a kitten heel instead of her ballet flats. The last item was hooped earrings. Elaine knew that as soon as Arthur saw Gwen he'd be jealous and regret riling her tonight.

The girls then went to sleep both eager for the following day to see Arthur's reaction.

_The Next Day _

Arthur was not in a good mood he'd broken up with Vivien who had gone nuts and poured beer over his head. He hadn't slept because he kept replaying his kiss with Gwen over and over in his head. He'd never felt such a strong reaction to a woman in his life and this woman had been in his life for over six years. He was surprised he hadn't acted on his feelings before.

Arthur was walking to the cafeteria for break time when he saw Elaine and Gwen walking together. His mouth dropped at the sight of Gwen. She'd worn a tight blouse and was displaying her assets for everyone to see. Those silky curls tumbled down her back tied up with that ribbon that reminded him of Primary School. She wasn't wearing tights and her shoes emphasized her slender legs. He stood frozen to the spot staring at her.

Elaine laughed at Arthur's reaction but Gwen could see the anger building in his eyes. There was a ruddy colour building along his cheekbones and Gwen was afraid of what he might do. She rushed into the cafeteria and sat down beside Merlin knowing that Arthur wouldn't do anything in front of everybody. When she'd sat down beside Merlin Arthur felt his temper rising and his jealousy was boiling over. Was Gwen deliberately provoking him or was she dressing this way to tease all the boys? He didn't know but he was determined to find out.

When Gwen left the cafeteria to go to Environmental Science she walked outside to the greenhouse. Arthur followed her silently and before she could open the door she saw his hand reach past her and slam it shut. He stepped closely towards her causing her to back up against the door. He crowded her in so that she couldn't step forward or back.

He bent his head and for one breathless moment Gwen thought he was going to kiss her again. But he had bent his head so that he could speak quietly in her ear. He was too close to her and Gwen tipped her head back away from him which was the only range of movement she had.

'What is with the clothes Gwen? Are you trying to torment the male population or are you advertising the fact that you're open for business?'

It took Gwen a moment to process his words and then she lifted her hand and cracked him hard across the face. 'How could you think of me that way? How big of an asshole are you?'

His self control slipped and he reached her hands with his and pressed her against the door. She struggled against him and tried to push him away but he was too strong. She suddenly realized what he was going to do as punishment.

'No!' Panic filled Gwen not only about what he was doing but that of her own response. It was almost as if she wanted him to kiss her.

His mouth took hers with a demanding force that seared all of her senses. He'd let go of one of her hands and Gwen lifted her hand in protest, her eyes opening and widening. She suddenly realized she wasn't pulling away from him. She wanted him to kiss her. Her lips softened and parted. Surely she did it so she could protest. It couldn't be for anything else. She made a small sound and his eyes opened his gaze a dangerous searing blue fixing on hers. She could feel herself start to tremble and she had to lean into him for support.

There was a moment when Gwen was pressed against him but then he was pushing her away from him.

What was happening to him? He never normally allowed emotion to control his behavior. Never. But there was something about Gwen that pushed his boundaries.

Someone was trying to open the door from the inside. Without looking at each other, never mind speaking to one another, they both stepped back from it. Gwen walked into the classroom and Arthur left to go to his own class.


	11. Chapter 11

Gwen walked home thinking that allowing Elaine to dress her had not been a good idea. The clothes weren't really her but she'd listened to Elaine just to show Arthur that his words didn't matter. But they did he'd always managed to hurt her with words. She pressed her fingers to her lips and remembered the two kisses she'd received from Arthur. The first time he'd kissed her it had been slow and soft then the second time had been in anger.

She wondered which one truly reflected Arthur the slow soft and delicate kiss or the stormy angry passionate one. Maybe he was both of those things. She wished for a moment that they could find a way to have peace between each other and really get to know each other. They'd known each other in Primary School but only academically neither of them had gotten to really know each other they were too busy being adversary's.

After changing washing her face and finishing her homework Gwen settled down to read her bedtime novel which this week was Wuthering Heights. She loved reading and she loved reading novels from the 1800s which to Gwen's mind was when some of the best novels were written. She was transported to the cold and eerie English Moors where the wind blew and the torrid relationship of Heathcliff and Cathy took place. Gwen couldn't put the book down and read through the night to the end of the book. When she finally finished it was 3am and she drifted off to sleep.

When Gwen's alarm clock trilled at 6am she groaned and turned it off she'd only had 3 hours sleep and had to get up to go to school. She got ready pulling out her usual uniform of a starched white blouse, scarlet red jumper, grey skirt, black tights and ballet pumps which she felt so much more comfortable in. Picked up her homework and went off to school for another day.

'Gwen I've never seen you look so tired were you working late on your homework?' questioned Merlin.

'No I was reading Wuthering Heights and couldn't put the book down so I read until I finished it.' Gwen responded with a yawn.

'A book you stayed up just so you could finish a book?' questioned Elaine.

'It was really good I love reading and it was such a fantastic novel if only Emily Bronte had lived to write more books I'm sure they would have been as amazing as Wuthering Heights. A lot of authors died early before they were able to write some more in the 1800s it is so sad.'

'Well reading was never my thing I prefer fashion and art over reading a book. I hate the fact that English is mandatory throughout Secondary School reading for that class is too much for me,' claimed Elaine.

'Elaine you are so shallow.' Merlin commentated 'you can learn so much from a good book.'

'I would rather learn from life than a book.'

'I love my books and I'm off to the library for my spare period I have another book that I'm going to read in peace in the library.' Gwen remarked. Merlin and Elaine got up to go to their class and Gwen went to the library.

Gwen sat reading her favourite book North and South by Elizabeth Gaskell curled up in a chair by the window. Suddenly a shadow fell over her and without looking up she greeted him,

'Hello Arthur.'

'Hello Gwen what are you reading?' asked Arthur as he sat in the chair beside her.

'I'm reading a book about the social differences between the classes in the North and South of England in the 1800s.'

'Sounds like a barrel of laughs is it a novel?'

'Yes it's a love story between a woman from the south and a man from the north. She moves to the town of Milton which is in the north from the south and see meets him. He loves her but she turns him down when he asks her to marry him. But she comes to love him and marries him.'

'It sounds like you've read it before.'

'I have it's one of my favourite books and I have the BBC miniseries on DVD as well.'

'Gwen I realized last night that we ever did and do is fight and I don't know anything about you other than you like to read. I only know that because you always had plenty of books to hit me over the head with.'

'Arthur I was thinking the same thing last night maybe we can learn to get along with each other. Instead of thinking the worst of each other maybe we can think the best of each other. I also want to find out about you and what you like,' Gwen admitted shyly.

Arthur smiled at this and liked it that she also wanted to get along with him, 'what about if we meet after school and go for a coffee and we can talk then.'

'I'd like that,' responded Gwen.

'Okay we'll meet by the lockers at 3pm is that okay?'

'Yes that would be fine see you then.'

Gwen thought that this would be a good start at getting to know each other. In a coffee shop he wouldn't be able to be nasty to her either so hopefully they could be nice to each other. Would he try and kiss her again? She wondered. Gwen didn't know how she felt about this she couldn't deny she'd enjoyed his kisses but would he want to repeat it? Gwen pushed the thought away they were just going for coffee to talk and here she was thinking of kissing. Get a hold of yourself Gwen she thought and went back to her book.


	12. Chapter 12

Sure enough when Gwen got to the lockers at the end of day Arthur was waiting for her. Gwen smiled when she saw him while Merlin and Elaine looked strangely at her was Gwen smiling at Arthur?

'Where are you off to Gwen?' questioned Merlin.

'Arthur and I are going for coffee we've decided to be nice to each other and find out more about each other.' Gwen responded.

Merlin's eyebrows arched so high they nearly disappeared under his hair 'really you're going to try and get along? Arthur make sure she doesn't have any books!'

They both laughed at this reminder of Primary School but Arthur responded, 'its okay Merlin I'm not going to give her a reason to brain me with another of her books. Are you ready?' Arthur questioned Gwen.

'Yes,' responded Gwen.

'Okay let's go' Arthur said with warmth.

Gwen walked beside Arthur who took her to his car Gwen looked at his very posh car.

'Wow! Is this your car or your father's?'

'It's mine he gave it to me for my sixteenth birthday.'

Arthur opened the door for Gwen in a show of polite manners and Gwen looked around her impressed with the luxury of the car.

'Okay Gwen where do you want to go there are a lot of coffee shops which one?'

'I like Starbucks I like their lattes.'

'Okay well we'll go there I like their lattes as well.'

Arthur drove them there and Gwen was quiet Arthur took a quick glance at her.

'What are you thinking Gwen?'

'Just that I'm happy.'

Arthur smiled to himself he never thought that they could get along and she obviously now felt calm in his company. He had to take it slow and make her comfortable in being friends with him before he moved on to anything else. He'd been too forceful with her and too jealous he'd scared her off so now he needed to slow down. They got to Starbucks got out and went inside.

'What do you want?' Arthur questioned Gwen.

'A vanilla latte please,' Gwen replied.

'Okay you go find a seat and I'll get the drinks.'

Gwen went to her favourite seat which was one of the cushioned chairs making sure that there was a chair for Arthur as well. It took Arthur a while to get their drinks as it was always busy straight after school. Gwen was looking out the window when Arthur came back and Arthur made her jump.

'Gwen,' Arthur said making Gwen jump.

'Sorry I didn't mean to scare you,' Arthur said with a smile. He handed her, her drink and Gwen took it to warm up her hands.

'Thank you Arthur,' Gwen said kindly smiling up at up. Arthur loved her smile when it was directed at him he didn't want her smiling at anyone else.

Arthur took drank some of his drink and just sat there admiring Gwen. She'd grown since Primary School when she only reached his chest she now came up to just below his shoulder. She was very beautiful and he couldn't believe he'd wasted all his time hating this girl.

'So Gwen tell me something about yourself that even your friends don't know.'

'I write poetry and I've had it published.'

'Really? And you didn't tell anyone why?'

'I don't like to boast about it and Elaine already doesn't understand my love of reading let alone writing.'

'I think it's great that you're writing and you should be proud of accomplishments not hide them.'

'That's not what you liked in Primary School,' retorted Gwen.

'I know I was ashamed of my behavior then I just wanted to get your attention all the time and then when you wouldn't let me apologize I decided I would just hate you as much as you hated me.'

'Well we're older now and I don't hate you.'

'Really, even after all the names I've called you?'

'Well we're going to make a new start aren't we?'

'Yes we are and I'm sorry for calling you nasty names.'

'Okay you know one thing about me nobody else does what about you? What is something that none of your friends know about you?'

'I volunteer with children who come from disadvantaged backgrounds.'

'What do you do with the children?'

'We read, play sports, paint and do what the children like to give them a break from their home life.'

'I never would have guessed that you would volunteer to work with children.'

'I like children.'

'Me too,' smiled Gwen.

'Well we've learnt something about each other but what do you want to do Gwen when you finish school?'

'I want to become a teacher so I'll go to University to do a PGCE in Primary Teaching and then hopefully get a job in a school. I want to work in inner city schools so that I can benefit underprivileged children. What about you Arthur what do you want to do?'

'I want to become a police officer to help out in the community and I'll have to go for training for that and I'm really looking forward to it.'

'So we both want to go into jobs that don't pay well where you have to work hard and help others,' Gwen laughed.

'I guess neither of us will ever be rich then?'

'No not working for the government.'

'Why did you go to the party the other day Gwen? It's not like you.'

'Elaine and Merlin were forever asking me to go to parties and I accepted the one time. I didn't have a nice dress so Elaine lent me hers and did my hair and makeup.'

'Gwen I love your hair as it is when I saw it straight it was nearly as horrifying as when you chopped it all off.'

'What is your obsession with my hair?'

'It's just so different thick and curly when I first saw you it was the first thing I noticed about you it was so beautiful. My fingers used to itch wanting to touch it which is why when I couldn't resist your hair I'd wrap it round my fingers and tug your hair to get your attention.'

Gwen laughed 'It gets in my way a lot but I always thought you didn't like it especially when you told me I looked like I'd gone through a hedge backwards.'

'That was because I wanted to put my hands in your hair. It made me resent you even more because it was a temptation that I had to resist.'

'Oh well that explains it well I need to be off and back home to do some studying.'

'Come on then I'll take you home.'

Arthur drove Gwen to her house with her directions but before she got out of the car Arthur unbuckled her seat belt and his own. She knew he was going to kiss her and she didn't know how she felt about it. One of his hands was clasped around the back of her neck, his fingers sliding into her curls. The other gripped her waist and pulled her across to him.

His head lowered over hers, and she closed her eyes. The first touch of his mouth was warm and urging. She clutched his shoulders and offered her lips up to him. He increased the pressure slowly until her lips parted. The kiss was now hot and made her tremble with pleasure. She felt his tongue against hers, tasting her deeply. He filled every one of her senses and left her wanting more.

Arthur ended the kiss and was staring at her,

'Well we seem to get on fine,' Arthur said while stroking his hands down her back.

'Yes we do,' replied Gwen.


	13. Chapter 13

Gwen entered her house and was reliving Arthur's sweet passionate kisses and realized that everything between them had changed. Arthur had always been a big part of her life and it seemed that now he was going to be a more important part of her life. Suddenly a thought froze her heart in the middle of her daydreams. Arthur was not a free agent that he could keep kissing her while he was going out with Vivien which made his actions towards her dishonest.

She had to find a way to avoid Arthur so that he wouldn't kiss her again. She couldn't afford to let her heart settle on him especially since he already had a girlfriend. She'd miss his friendship but the risk was too great. Broken hearts were best avoided.

Gwen went to school the next day with a heavy heart she should have been excited to see Arthur again but instead she was apprehensive and annoyed with herself. As soon as Elaine saw her she came bouncing up to her.

'So how did it go? Did you and Arthur finally make peace?'

'Yes,' Gwen said sharply.

'What's the matter? Did he hurt you again?'

'No he didn't he kissed me again.'

'Well why are you so upset then? I thought you enjoyed his kisses.'

'He can't kiss me I won't let him kiss me again?'

'Why can't he kiss you?'

'He's not free to he's with Vivien.'

Elaine started laughing, 'Gwen he's not I promise you he's not. He broke up with Vivien the night of the party and she poured a whole cup of beer over his head. If you don't believe me go and ask Merlin Arthur told him what happened.'

'Did she truly dump beer all over his head,' questioned Gwen.

'Yes she did Merlin was bent over with laughter when Arthur told him. Arthur wouldn't be that dishonest to go out with one woman and kiss another he's not like that Gwen.'

As Gwen and Arthur's relationship progressed Gwen became more confident and confident enough to initiate kissing Arthur. Arthur loved this bolder side of Gwen and their relationship became one of mutual respect, kindness and passion. Their relationship never went past kisses as Arthur didn't want to force Gwen to do anything that she wasn't comfortable with. He'd wait until she was ready.

Secondary School was quickly coming to an end and they both studied hard to get good grades so they could go to University. Arthur chose a University in Camelot where he studied Behavioral Psychology as this would help him become a police officer. Gwen in turn went to school in Edinburgh to study English Literature before she went on to do her teaching degree. Edinburgh was a long way but it was a great school for her.

Arthur and Gwen promised each other they'd stay together and they were proud of each other's accomplishments. Whenever there was a holiday Gwen would return to Camelot and they'd spend time together. This long distance relationship would be a true test of their feelings for each other.

Gwen made friends quickly in University by meeting people in her residence and in her classes. She was glad because it kept her from missing Arthur all the time.

In this new group of friends she met a man called Lancelot DuLac who had dark brown hair and eyes and was very handsome. He was also very charming and he quickly became close friends with Gwen.

Lancelot found out that Gwen had a boyfriend but he was thousands of miles away. He didn't care if she had a boyfriend that didn't matter to him. He wanted her and no Secondary School boyfriend was going to get in his way.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews keep them coming as I always try to answer your comments and include your ideas in my stories. My Merlin DVDs for Series 4 came today for episodes 1-6. I think episode 6 was my favourite with Merlin trying to kill Arthur but being completely rubbish. I also liked Gwen braining Merlin with a jug each time it was so funny.

As first year of University progressed Gwen found herself enjoying her degree more and more. She still missed Arthur but they managed to talk on the phone and visit each other when they could. Gwen got on really well with her roommate Morgana Le Fay who was studying Philosophy. Together Morgana and Gwen went out as friends by shopping and going to coffee shops. Neither of them was interested in the party scene and their friends were always trying to get them to go to parties but they refused.

Lancelot was trying to spend more and more time with Gwen but she was becoming uncomfortable with him. He tried to get Gwen to let him in her room but she would refuse him. Morgana warned Gwen that Lancelot was a creep and Gwen should refuse to see him. Gwen was too kind hearted and couldn't find a way to tell Lancelot that she didn't want to be friends with him.

Gwen decided that enough was enough she was with Arthur and she wasn't going to let Lancelot become anything more than a friend to her. She was going to explain to this to him and hopefully he would take it well. At the same time Lancelot had decided that he'd had enough of playing this charade with Gwen and had to make his intentions clear.

'Hello Gwen can I talk to you?' asked Lancelot when he saw her crossing the grounds to go to class.

'Not now I have to go class and I don't want to be late,' responded Gwen.

'What about this afternoon we can have coffee at the library at 4pm?' Lancelot proposed.

Gwen thought about this and decided that it would be a good place to tell Lancelot what she felt as they would be around other people. 'Okay I'll meet you then.'

Gwen entered the library and saw Lancelot sat at the café with two coffees.

'Hi Lancelot thank you for the coffee,' Gwen said kindly taking several sips from her coffee.

'You're welcome, Gwen I have to talk to you. When I first saw you I wanted you. You are so pretty and so clever I want to be with you.'

'Lancelot I can't I have a boyfriend one which I love very much.'

'But he's not here Gwen you only see him now and again and I could be here for you all the time.'

'No Lancelot I love Arthur and would never betray him with you.'

'But Gwen I love you,' pleaded Lancelot.

'You don't love me you don't know anything about me you are just obsessed.'

'That's right but I will have you Gwen no matter what you think.'

'Never! You'll never have me,' with this Gwen ran off.

But Lancelot just smiled to himself she wouldn't get too far after all the sedative he'd put in her drink would be taking effect soon. Then she would be his.

Gwen was walking back to residence when she felt dizzy she sat down on the floor then everything went black.


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: Be warned this chapter will be very disturbing.

'Gwen! Guinevere! Gwen,' Gwen could hear her name being called in the distance. Her head pounded viciously and her body ached. She couldn't remember what had happened. She thought very hard and remembered leaving her class and then something happened but she couldn't remember what. She found herself lying on the floor behind the arts building.

She felt something wet running down her legs and when she swept her hand across it she saw it was blood. She'd been raped! She started shaking and once again lost consciousness.

Her head hurt and there was an uncomfortable tightness in her body. She felt pain but it was dull, somewhere in the background.

Her eyes opened. Bright lights flashed before her. After a time, a chair came into focus. There was a small, nervous figure in it. She recognized the pale face and flowing hair.

'Morgana?' she whispered weakly.

Morgana's head came up. 'Gwen!' She jumped out of the chair and hurried to the bedside, resting her hands on the bedrail. One reached down to clasp Gwen's hand and held fast to her.

'Where am I?'

'You're in hospital Gwen we found you behind the arts building. I was worried when you didn't come back after class so I went looking for you and found you there,' Morgana replied.

'What happened? What's wrong with me?' Gwen asked Morgana.

Morgana winced she wasn't sure she was the right person to answer. 'A lot of bruises and some internal damage. Gwen you were raped. They also found a sedative in your blood stream when they did a blood test. They've taken internal swabs and they're going to give you the morning after pill.'

Gwen burst into tears, 'I want Arthur,' she sobbed.

'He's on his way I called him and told him what happened. He's on a flight right now.'

Gwen seemed to relax and after the doctors came round to give her the morning after pill she fell back asleep.

She was drifting in and out of sleep when she felt her hand being clasped in a warm grip. It felt strong and comforting. Her eyes opened, drawn by the kindness of the hold and she saw Arthur sitting on the edge of a chair next to her bed. His face came into focus and she could see his eyes were dark with emotion.

'I wanted you to hold me so much,' she whispered opening her arms so that he could hold her.

'I'm here, now and I'm going to take care of you. What happened Gwen? Do you remember anything?'

'I remember coming out of class and going somewhere but I don't remember. Then I woke up on the floor and realized what had happened,' she spoke softly looking down at where his hand held hers.

Arthur leant forwards and pushed her chin up to look into her eyes, 'Gwen this wasn't your fault you are not to blame.'

'It's just I feel so dirty,' she burst out.

Arthur stroked her hair and spoke calmly, 'that's understandable we'll see if Morgana can help you in the shower. I'll go and get her.'

Gwen was left by herself for a while and she was pushing her mind to remember something. There was something at the edge of her memory fluttering there but she couldn't quite grasp the memory. It was frustrating that she couldn't remember.

Arthur came back with a smiling Morgana. 'Gwen I'm so glad to see that you're awake. Arthur said you wanted to take a shower come with me and I'll help you.'

Gwen got up carefully and felt sore in her lower body which made her wince. Arthur also flinched when he saw her reaction. Morgana helped her carefully out of the bed and helped hold her to the shower room. She made sure that Gwen got into the shower okay and waited for her.

Gwen let the water lash down on her and thoughts ran through her head. Would Arthur ever want to kiss her again? She was dirty she was no longer a virgin. Arthur had said it wasn't her fault but was that how he truly felt?

Gwen scrubbed herself over and over until her skin was turning bright red.

'Gwen it's time to come out now you've been in there long enough,' Morgana called.

Gwen came out of the shower and Morgana gasped when she saw Gwen's skin colour.

'Gwen what have you done to yourself?'

'I washed myself.'

'No you haven't you've scrubbed too hard and hurt yourself. Gwen you're clean now and Arthur is here he won't let anything happen to you nor will I.'


	16. Chapter 16

Gwen could remember little of what had happened other than she'd been going to English class after that she seemed to have forgotten. Whenever she tried to push the memories through, her mind would retreat as if her mind had blocked out what happened to protect her.

Morgana for her part was thinking through Gwen's acquaintances and friends trying to figure out if any of them would do anything. Then a horrible thought struck her. She'd warned Gwen about Lancelot and that he was obsessed with her, but Gwen with her kind heart wouldn't have thought ill of him. She didn't want to tell Arthur as she knew he'd probably kill him. While she thought Lancelot deserved killing she thought that by Arthur going to jail it would traumatize Gwen even more.

With Gwen back at her rooms with Arthur, Morgana decided that it would be best to talk to the police away from Arthur. She went down to the campus police station and told them her suspicions and the police promised to look into it.

Gwen was sleeping and when Morgana returned Arthur stood up and looked at her in the eyes.

'You know who did it don't you?' Arthur asked.

'Arthur, I can't tell you it wouldn't be good for Gwen to find out you'd murdered someone,' Morgana responded.

'I'm going to rip him apart and leave whatever is left to the police,' Arthur said thickly.

'Arthur,' she whispered. 'You can't you have to let the police deal with it.'

Arthur paced around the room and dragged his hands through his hair. 'It's just I feel so ineffectual there is a man out there who hurt the woman I love and I can only sit here. Gwen won't tell me what happened and all I can do is sit here and watch over her.'

'We have to wait for her to recover first and Gwen wanted you here with her. You were the first person she asked for when she woke up.'

'Come on Morgana, you need to tell me who did this. What if he's done this before and gotten away with it? What if the police don't get him? We need to ensure that he is caught,' Arthur pleaded.

'I'll tell you on one condition—you can't kill him-you can't kill him for Gwen's sake. I don't want to see you separated from her because of your own actions.'

'Okay, I promise to not kill him but I won't promise anything more than that,' Arthur said.

'That's good enough for me. I think it was Lancelot Du Lac who attacked Gwen. He'd been sniffing at her ankles and she'd turned him down saying that she had a boyfriend but he kept following her around. You know Gwen she's too kind to tell someone to go to hell. He must have found a way to sedate her and then rape her. Here are his contact details this is where he lives.'

Arthur took the details and asked how to get to the residence where Lancelot was. Morgana told him so Morgana could stay with Gwen. Arthur left the building in a rage but made his face blank as he walked to the residence. He had to restrain himself so he didn't kill the bastard no matter how sorely he was tempted.

Arthur managed to push his way into the residence by pretending to be a student and he calmly made his way to Lancelot's room he even kindly knocked on the door.

Lancelot opened the door and smiled smugly when he saw Arthur standing there. 'I had no idea you went to school here Arthur,' he said.

Arthur had to restrain himself from slaughtering the bastard where he stood, 'why must you force yourself on unwilling women is that the only way you can get a woman?'

'I don't know what you're talking about,' Lancelot responded.

'Let me remind you, sedating women and raping them while they are knocked out,' Arthur said loudly attracting the attention of the other students in the hallway.

Lancelot tried to shut the door on Arthur but Arthur shouldered his way into the room. Thinking of what this man had done to Gwen it ignited a rage so violent that it turned any other thought to dust. He knocked Lancelot to the floor with his fists. Lancelot lurched to his feet, and came at Arthur with his fists raised; Arthur leapt back raising his guard, and then punched him with his right fist. Lancelot blocked him easily. Arthur kicked Lancelot in the kneecap and then kicked him in the stomach. Punched him in the face and broke his nose. Lancelot was now down on the ground and Arthur just kept kicking him until the police arrived and pulled him off of him.

Arthur had to be taken into questioning but was soon let go of as he hadn't committed any crime. He returned to Gwen and Morgana's room with a smile.

'I take it that smile means you got him?' Morgana questioned.

'Yes,' Arthur responded.

'Is he still alive?'

'Unfortunately, but the police have him now,' Arthur said.

Gwen came out of her deep and restorative sleep with a jerk and saw Arthur sitting in a chair beside her bed. She was suddenly desperate to be held against him, she reached out for him.

Arthur came to her once. Wrapping his arms around her, he sat back against the pillows with her. Gwen felt so much comfort in his arms. 'Only I,' she said, 'would love a man I once hated so passionately.'

He made a laughing sound. 'You always liked me you just didn't want to admit it.'

She snuggled closer, her legs tense underneath the blanket. 'I'm so tired and ashamed,' she said.

'You have nothing to be ashamed of and sleep will help you. Anyways you've got nothing to be concerned of anymore. We got him and he's been beaten soundly and arrested.'

'Arthur?' Gwen asked in a suspicious tone, 'you haven't killed anyone have you?'

'No, even though I wanted to.'

'I did however beat him and probably would have killed him if the police hadn't stopped me.'

'I'm glad,' Gwen said.

'Of what, the fact that I didn't kill him or that I beat him?'

'Both,' she replied.

'Gwen I want you to move back to Camelot with me where I can take care of you,' Arthur said, 'I know that you want your independence but I want to keep you close with me.'

'That's okay I want the same thing I need to be close to you.'

A/N: Arthur's fight with Lancelot comes from two of my friends. When I was in University we sadly had a campus rapist who had raped 5 women. One night two of my friends were coming back from the bar and they saw this man had a girl pushed up against the wall. When they reached him they realized that this was the man from the posters all over campus. The girl was only 12 years old but she was lucky that my friends got to him. They beat the crap out of the rapist and dragged him into the police station!


	17. Chapter 17

Arthur stood watching her in her bathrobe painting her toenails a shocking purple colour she was testing his self-control. He could see the soft skin exposed by her bathrobe where it had slipped down her shoulder. He ached for her- and not just physically. He wanted them to be together in every way possibly for the rest of their lives.

Gwen must have felt his eyes on her because she suddenly turned around and saw that his eyes had darkened with passion. Now would be the right time to ask him. 'Arthur I'm so grateful in you helping me to overcome what has happened to me. I've got a favour to ask you.'

'What is it?' knowing that he would do anything for her.

Gwen's heart turned over would he truly do what she asked?

'I'm hoping…..'

Arthur waited patiently.

'I want….' Gwen stuttered. Could she truly do this?

'It's just that you've been helping me get over what Lancelot did to me. I need your help with something else.'

'What?' Did she want him to go after Lancelot again and make sure he spent even longer in jail? That was fine by him he'd do what she wanted.

'I want you to take me to bed and make love to me, Arthur.'

Arthur was left speechless by her words she wanted him to take to her bed? While he'd always wanted this he wasn't sure that Gwen was ready.

'It's just I want to know that I can have a normal relationship with you. I don't want Lancelot to control my life for me.'

Gwen heard his sharp intake of breath and thought he was going to refuse. 'Are you sure? You're sure you're ready?'

'I trust you, Arthur and I love you.'

Arthur was looking at her and she walked towards him leaving her bathrobe to drop to the floor which left her naked.

'Gwen…' he name sounded like a prayer.

'Gwen,' he said her name again. He pressed his lips to hers and drew her body close to his. She could feel the hardness of his arousal and a thrill ran through her that she'd caused that.

Arthur couldn't believe how responsive she was considering what had happened to her. He struggled to contain and control his own desire for her so that he could concentrate on her experience and pleasure. He wanted her first experience to be perfect for her. He wanted it to be everything she'd hoped for.

He laid her down on the bed and kissed the valley between her breasts and stroked her breasts and felt her shudder and arch her body against his hands. He stroked his tongue against her nipple and she cried out. Her nails digging into his back as she held on and her eyes open in wonder.

His own body ached and pulsed with the need to press against her softness in an effort to reduce the pressure of his desire. But he needed to calm down. This wasn't about his satisfaction. He took the hard peak of her nipple into his mouth to suckle it and Gwen responded by crying out and pressing her hips against him.

This is what she wanted, Gwen acknowledged with feeling building in her.

His need to possess her, to claim her and fill her had become a drumbeat inside his body, but not yet. Not until he had given Gwen all the pleasure she deserved. It was hard for him to go slow but he slowly inched his fingers down over Gwen's body and to her pleasure spot. He stroked her carefully with his thumb and then she gasped and moaned his name.

Gwen gasped in ecstasy. She couldn't bear it. She couldn't bear any more of the pleasure that was shooting through her building higher and higher with every touch of Arthur's fingers. She cried out as the waves of pleasure broke over her.

Held fast in Arthur's arms, Gwen clung to him. Smoothing back her damp hair, Arthur smiled. He loved her so much. Would always love her, he knew.

He kissed her slowly and deeply, taking time to rebuild her need until he was sure that her desire matched his own. He entered her slowly and carefully but stopping when he felt her shudder.

'Don't stop. Please don't stop. I want you so much.' Gwen pleaded arching her body against his, gasping with pleasure when she felt him respond by moving inside her.

Their discovery that their desire for one another, like their pleasure for each other had no limits pleased both of them. They were so in tune with each other that they climaxed together.

Arthur was still holding her close, his arms wrapped around her. Arthur suddenly felt tears falling on his chest.

'You're crying. Why…? Oh god did I hurt you?'

'No it was lovely it's because I love you so much.'

Arthur held her more tightly, and his voice was filled with emotion as he looked into her eyes. 'I love you and I always will. I think I've always loved you. When I saw that tiny girl you stole my heart even though I didn't know it then.'

'I was so afraid of loving you because I thought you would only hurt me. And when you were so contemptuous of me, whenever I did better than you in school or whenever I tried to dress nicely….'

'I hurt you,' Arthur moaned, kissing her again. 'I hurt you because I was jealous of your ability and then whenever any boy looked in your direction I would lash out at you.'

'You've made it up to me more than once.'

'I love you so much. So very much. I want you to marry me, Gwen. I want us to be together for always. I want to have children with you.'

'Yes I want that too,' Gwen whispered beneath his kiss.


	18. Epilogue

Epilogue

The sound of bells rang out from the chapel to announce their marriage. The breeze blew through Gwen's wedding dress and lifted her veil.

They'd waited until both of them had finished their training and gotten jobs before getting married. They'd bought a house together and then saved up so they could have a dream wedding. It had been a perfect day and Gwen thought that every day since Arthur had told her that he'd loved her had been perfect.

'This has been wonderful and I hope all of our days as a family will be,' Gwen said dreamily.

'I hope so too,' Arthur told her, his hand resting over her stomach where their first child lay. They'd only found out last week that what Gwen had suspected was true and they were both over the moon.

'We've both been lucky that we found each other. Oh Arthur if we'd never met….'

'We had to,' Arthur told her. 'We were destined to meet and love one another. Destined to be together, and we always will be.'


End file.
